


Desk Job

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You asked what I wanted to see you for Allison? This was it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desk Job

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt on tumblr asking for: allydia - coworker x boss au

"Close the door, Allison," Lydia said softly and she read something on the computer screen in front of her.

 

Allison did so, not missing how the curtains were all pulled in her boss’ office. Lydia looked up once the door was closed, clicking on something and shutting her laptop.

 

"What did you need, Miss. Martin?"

 

"Lydia, just call me Lydia," She said, standing up and moving around to the front of her desk, leaning against the front. Allison’s eyes moved down Lydia’s body. The top buttons of Lydia’s blouse were undone, showing more cleavage than was proper at an office job. There was a slit going up the side of Lydia’s skirt and the way she was leaning, it exposed her thigh and Allison wanted nothing more than to drop to her knees and see what else lie under that skirt.

 

Lydia laughed softly and Allison looked back up at her boss’ face, feeling her face burn up at having been caught staring. Lydia sauntered over and smiled. “See something you like, Allison?”

 

"I-I- umm..I-"

 

Lydia laughed again. “It’s okay. I’ve noticed you staring, and you know what? I’ve been staring too.”

 

Allison felt her heart skip a beat and she pushed Lydia back against the desk and crushed their lips together, not thinking about the possible consequences to her actions. Lydia hands moved up Allison’s sides, pulling her shirt out of her pants. “You asked what I wanted to see you for Allison? This was it.” She kissed Allison back, jumping up on the desk and pulling the other woman to stand between her legs.


End file.
